inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Agent0042/Responses to Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle
That the Inheritance Cycle is too derivative of other works. :Legitimate? The strength of the series comes not from its similarities, but from its differences. Each series includes "Tropes" that are common to all works. If the series contains something that is similar, it may simply be homage, especially if names or circumstances are exactly the same. Keep in mind that much of Star Wars is based on The Hidden Fortress. *Warfare - Fun :Legitimate? - See my own addition to that section. Some of the other concerns in this section may be legitimate, but I am willing to dismiss them as minor. *Language :Legitimate? Maybe, but I am willing to dismiss these as minor and certain issues may be still be later addressed. *Science :Legitimate? Hardly. Is this coming from the same people who claim that the series is derivative? Because, if so, here's something that's actually rather original, and yet off they go. Orrin is what you call a "Renaissance Man." *Domia abr Wyrda :Legitimate? The monastic sect was explained in Brisingr. I don't know what "some find that the piece as a whole is not at all academic and sounds more like the rest of the book" even means. Furthermore, it is not unreasonable that the Empire would burn someone who spreads ideas against their own - "heretic" has connotations other than religious. *"Other, More Minor Inconsistencies" :If they're more minor, then they probably don't need to be addressed. But to slapdash a couple of things -- Garrow's family has what they have because they worked out for it, mostly. The house could have been inherited. Also, even a poor person may choose to buy trinkets once a year on a special occasion. The "leather suit" - did these people not even read about the cape that was designed from feathers of dead birds? Do they have anything rattling about in their noggins? *Writing Style - Emotionless :Legitimate? Possibly, but I find that there are a great many scenes to stir the passions. Maybe those readers just don't have the same sensibilities. "Ornate and flowery / overdescription" - sounds like these people just don't enjoy reading. Sit back and enjoy the ride! Let your imagination flow to the setting. *Publishing :Legitimate? Absurd, actually. If his parents published the book, that just means that they believed in their son and they were smart, seeing as the series has made millions and not billions of dollars. As for not being rejected, many authors have never been rejected. Sounds like the criticism here is that it was good enough to make it. Conclusion: Those who wish to criticize the series are going to have to do better. They could start by actually reading the material that they are criticizing. They could then follow up by studying basic logic, as Oromis recommends. Once they've done that, then maybe they could put together a case, if they haven't already grown to enjoy the books. Now hit me with your best shot. Agent0042 14:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts